Stay
by JaceCogan
Summary: Bella has been dating Emmett for years. But when she spend a platonic night with his brother, Edward, she finds herself in over her head and him, impossible to resist. She knows she shouldn't, but in this AU one-shot, she gives in to what she wants most.


He sat next to me on his couch, and turned off the television. His attention turned to me and I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, and snuggled me.  
"Hmm? Nothing, just tired," I replied. He held me closer and kissed my head.  
"God, you're perfect."  
I shook my head and snuggled against his chest. His hand covered mine and I took a deep breath.  
"Is this okay?" I asked quietly, playing with his shirt.  
"Yes," he said quietly, and I felt his heart beating faster. He adjusted his position and let out a whimper.  
"I'm having an awesome time," I said quietly and ran my hands through his hair.  
"Stay with me," he demanded gently and moved his hand to my chin, where he tilted it up so I looked at him. He leaned down and his brown hair fell into his eyes. I melted in his arms and his lips covered mine. My heart filled and my stomach was filled with butterflies.  
"Is that what you want?" I asked, and moved his hair from his eyes.  
"I want you," he said, pulling me close to him so that my forehead was against his.  
"Have me," I said, my voice at a whisper.

He kissed me and pulled me up off of the couch and into his bedroom. We stood there in the dark and he reached for me. His finger slipped through a belt loop in my jeans and he pulled me against him. His hand ran from my belt loop to my hip, to my waist, and finally to my back as he let out a low moan and kissed me. I kissed back, opening my mouth, my tongue encouraging him to move deeper, faster. He took the lead and I pulled at his shirt. He swiftly put his hands under my shirt and lifted it over my head.

His hands ran up and down my exposed skin, as I reached for his two-tone blue and gray baseball shirt. I lifted it over his head and tossed it, landing on the stand where his guitar stood.  
"Baby.." he said, and bit his lip. My body was numb, but I didn't respond. His hands reached for mine and his fingers intertwined with mine. His lips looked for mine, and once they found them he slipped his tongue past them. He pulled back and bit his lip. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me.

He sat down on the bed and turned me to face him. He reached for the zipper to my jeans and pulled it down. He tugged at the button hole and it popped open. He slowly pulled them down to reveal my hipster underwear, pink and purple striped.

"Sexy," he commented, and kissed my stomach. He rested his head against my abdomen and I ran my hands through his hair. His body reacted and his breathing became heavy. He turned his head and buried it in my chest, in between my breasts which were covered by a white lace bra. He ran his hands over it and looked up at me. I looked down and rested my hands on his shoulders. He kept his eyes focused on mine and his hands wrapped around me and to the hooks on the back of my bra. He unhooked it and it fell to the floor. He kept one hand on my hip and swiftly undid his belt. He pulled me down next to him on his bed, and kissed me.

He laid back and I laid next to him. I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned over him, my lips pressing against his over and over again. He pulled me on top of him and I straddled his legs. I reached for the button of his jeans and undid them. I shimmied them off and the fell to the ground. He was hard, the bulge impressive behind his boxer briefs. He pulled me off of him and leaned over me. Kisses, hugs, hands… everywhere.

He toyed with the band of my underwear and dipped his hand behind the fabric, against my skin. Another moan, another hungry kiss, and my hands ran up and down his back.  
"I need you," his tone was so sexual and raw, and put his hand around the back of my neck. He grabbed my hair, pulling me close for another kiss, this one more serious, more intense. I held onto his arm and bit his lip gently. My hair covered my shoulders and he moved it back.

He pulled away and reached into his nightstand. He fumbled around and the sound of a wrapper in his hand came to my ears. Instantly my body reacted to the notion of sleeping with him. He turned back to me and kissed me, distracting my thoughts back to reality. This was going to happen, I was going to sleep with him. I shouldn't. It was wrong, but I wanted him so badly, and in the moment, that's all I knew.

He placed the wrapped square on the bed next to us and we rolled around, getting tangled in the sheets, kissing and grabbing each other like two kids who couldn't get enough of each other. The minutes passed and with each ticking by, the kisses grew more intense, the grabs more sexual, the moans a little louder, sweat beginning to form and the remaining articles of clothing met the floor.  
I reached for the Trojan and handed it to him. He looked at me through his thick brown hair and raised his eyebrows. I kissed him and nodded towards his hand. He opened the wrapper and tossed it aside, putting on the condom. My eyes followed his movement and once it was on, he leaned over me and kissed me. His hand reached back for my thigh and held it as his eyes locked with mine and he entered me.

He filled me so perfectly, and moved in between my legs, in and out, in perfect synchronicity to the movements of my hips pushing up against his. Every time he entered me the waves hit us and our breathing became deeper, heavier. The weight of him on top of me was so hot, so perfect, I grabbed his back and my nails scratched him. He moaned loudly as my nails ran down his back and he entered me harder and more intensely. I grew louder with every thrust and his mouth covered mine as we climaxed: him first, me shortly after.

He laid down next to me and our bodies shook from the intensity of our orgasms. We tried to gain control of our breathing, and he reached for me, pulling me gently towards him, letting me rest my head on his chest. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest.

"You're amazing," he said, his voice hoarse from the activities.  
"That was perfect," I replied, speaking very quietly.  
"Stay here tonight," he asked gently.  
I looked at him and nodded. My head rested back on his chest and I closed my eyes. For tonight, I could pretend he was mine. And for tonight, I was his.


End file.
